Wish upon a star
by Snowdog367
Summary: Summary: Max and the flock stop at a cave for the night. Max is on first watch, watching the stars while someone watches her. FangMax, Niggy, AngleOC, GazzyOC. These short stories have turned into a full blown story in later chapters!
1. MaxFang

I don't own Max or the flock..

**Summary: Max and the flock stop at a cave for the night. Max is on first watch, watching the stars while someone watches her. Fang/Max**

**Wish upon a star**

…...

**Max's POV**

I sat there, staring at the clear sky. I was on first watch like usual. I like having this time to think about everything that's been going on. I never sort out much though.

I sighed and got up to look in on the flock. Angel and Total were curled out in one corner of the cave, with Nudge and Gazzy close by. Iggy was not far away, using a backpack as a pillow.

I looked over at Fang at the other side of the cave, as far from everyone as possible but still close enough to be by their side in a second. I think he's asleep but its hard to tell with him. I turn to look back at the sky, and sighed again.

**Fang's POV.**

I watched her as she looked at the sky, lost in her own world.

'So much for keeping watch' I thought but I can't say anything about it because she works so hard for everyone but herself.

When she came in to check on the little ones, I pretended to sleep. I didn't need her worrying about why I'm not sleeping.

I waited for her walk back out side, trying to hold back a yawn. 'Time for me to take watch' I thought, though I wanted to watch her a little longer since she looked so calm.

I stood up and walked towards her, as silent as usual.

**Max's POV.**

I jumped slightly when Fang seemingly appeared beside me.

"Go rest. I'll take over." Ugh. He should be famous for his short sentences.

"I'm fine, not tired at all." I tried to convince him but failed when I yawned again.

"Go."

"I'm fine" I insisted. I'm not going to be able to sleep anyways.

"Fine." He sat down next to me and looked out at the sky. I cast my gaze back out just in time to see a shooting star.

I closed my eyes and made a wish. 'I wish that the flock and me stay together forever, and if possible, a kiss from Fang' Whoops! That wasn't supposed to be in the wish!

I know the first part will come true with or without the stars help but you could never be too careful. The second…not to sure.

What I didn't know was that Fang was making a wish to.

**Fang's POV.**

I saw the star at the same time Max did. I also knew what she would be wishing for.

Why not make a wish too? Couldn't hurt. 'I wish that Max and I can stay together with the flock forever. Also, if it's ok, a kiss from Max.' Crap. It was out there before I could stop it. Thank god that it was only a silly wish, though I wouldn't mind if it came true.

She looked so pretty with the moon and star light on her. My Max is so beautiful.  
Wait! What? My Max? Where did that come from?

**Max's POV.**

When I finished my wish I looked over at Fang to see his eyes close and his lips moving slightly. I think I know what he's wishing for.

He looked so handsome sitting there. No one could compare to my Fang. Ummm…did I just say my? Oh well. I guess, in a way, he is mine. He belongs to my flock, my family.

When he opened his eyes and looked over at me, I realized how close we were sitting. I didn't move back though. It felt nice to be close to him.

I can't tell you what made me lean closer, but I found myself moving towards him. Our faces kept moving closer till they were just inches apart, then I hesitated.

**Fang's POV.**

I saw her coming closer and I moved towards her, hoping that my accidental wish was coming true.

She hesitated. My only thought was 'I wasn't go to lose this chance' and I closed the remaining space.

I never thought that her lips would be so soft and warm.

I wanted this to never end but even genetically altered bird kids needed to breath.

As we broke apart, she whispered, "Wow" and I had to agree. Wow.

I was going to kiss her again when we heard clapping and cheers behind us.

We both blushed and slowly turned around. The flock was standing in the cave opening, cheering.

Angel said, "Its about time!"

**Both POV.**

**"Maybe that wish upon a star wasn't such a bad idea after all."**

x

o

**please review.**


	2. NudgeIggy

_I don't own Max or the flock.._

**Wish upon a star**

**Chapter 2 Niggy**

**I didn't want to do another Fax so I did Nudge and Iggy cuz they're my next favorite pair. They both may be a little OOC. Sorry.**

…...

**Nudge's POV.**

It's been a couple of weeks since Max and Fang kissed. It was the sweetest thing I ever saw! I mean, how many times can you think of that someone told someone else that they loved them under the sky, on a cliff, with stars shining everywhere? How many times has a wish on a star came true? I can only think of this one and I've made A LOT of wishes so I should know it's rare. I mean, can't at lest one of my wishes come true? All I wished for was a home, my real family, a cat, a shiny red car, new cloths. I can go on forever but Max told me that I have to try to stop talking so much, but at lest she was nice about it, Gazzy just told me to shut up cuz I was giving him a headache.

I can't help it though...I just love to talk!

I'm on watch tonight so I get to look at all the stars. Without all the city lights, there are way more twinkling up there. They're so pretty. I'd just love to look up at them all night but I can't really look at them cuz I have to watch for Flyboys and other crazy scientists that want to kill us or sell us to china. I would love to go to China and...wait, someone's up. I really need to learn to pay more attention.

I look back and see Iggy's tall, pale figure walking towards me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing, just not tired anymore" he replies as he sits down next to me.

"How do thing's look?"

I look over at him, suddenly wondering what the world must look like through his sightless eyes. That puts a damper on my good mood.

"Nothings tried to kill us yet." Wow, that even surprises me on how short my answer was.

"Something wrong?"

I sigh, "No, nothings wrong, I'm just thinking, and for once not saying it out loud but if it's annoying you that I'm not talking I can talk and talk about random stuff like cats and puppies and mon-."

Iggy just put his hand over my mouth! How rude!

"No, please talk normally"

"But-"

"Small sentences please."

"Humph!"

"That's better." He smiles at me and for some reason it makes me smile to.

I look back into the trees to see if everyone was still sleeping. Fang and Max are inseparable. They're sleeping in a big tree branch together. Everyone else is sprawled around and, thankfully, still asleep. We've all been tired.

"I can take over now if you want to go to sleep." Iggy breaks me from my thoughts.

"No, I don't wanna! Not tired."

"Good, short sentences." He smiles again. I never released that he has small dimples. Cute.

I smile.

"What?" he asks

"huh?" Wow, nice Nudge, real intelligent.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing…wait, how do you know I'm smiling?" How could he tell!? Can he read minds like Angel? Oh, I hope not!

"Because when you're not talking, your ether sleeping or smiling."

"Still, how did you know I was smiling?"

"I don't know, I just had a feeling you were and I pictured that you were smiling."

"Do you know what I look like?" I really want to know how he sees me, though I don't know when it became so important.

"In my own way I do."

"How?" I insisted

"By touch." He reaches over and runs his fingers over my cheek.

"I can somewhat see how you look by the way your face feels."

I blush as he runs his fingers down my cheek and over my lips.

"And from what I can tell, you're very pretty." He blushes at his own comment along with me.

"Um, you're, um, you're handsome too."

O god! Did I really just say that? O god, O god, O god! Stupid me! Max was right, I really need to stop talking so much!

"Uh, thanks." He pulls his hand away and I miss the heat right away but I hold back the complaint.

I'm really confused now. Does he like me? Do I like him? Is he just saying this stuff because that's how he is?

SO CONFUSED!

We sit in uncountable silence until I couldn't stand it. I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Have you ever wished on a shooting star?

"I would if I could but I don't know when one falls because I can't see them."

"Oh…sorry. I just forget sometimes."

I start to get teary eyed because I think that I hurt his feelings

"Sorry." I sort of hiccupped at the end.

"Are you crying?!" He reaches over and wipes the few tears that had escaped.

"Don't cry, I'm used to it, really! Don't feel bad."

I look over his shoulder at the sky and saw the very thing we were just talking about.

"I wish that I could make it up to Iggy" Another wish that will probably not be answered.

"None of my wishes came true anyways so you're not missing much." I say to try to fix a little of my mess up.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right star to wish on." He says.

"How do I know which one is the right one?"

"Keep trying and you'll find it."

"I think that if I ever find it, I'll use it for you since you can't tell when ones falling."

"No, that's okey, you don't need to do that. Use it on you. I don't have anything to wish on right now."

"Ya, right now, but you will eventually. Cant you think of anything?"

"Ummm, maybe I do have something to wish on."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you because if I did, it wouldn't come true"

"Really?! I didn't know you couldn't tell anyone! Maybe that's way none of mine have come true!"

"Maybe."

I look out at the sky and saw another falling star.

'There sure are a lot tonight. If I see another, I'll tell Iggy to make his wish.'

Right when that thought finished, the sky light up with hundreds of shooting stars.

"It's a meteor shower!" I yell. "You can get your wish now Iggy!"

"So can you."

"No, I already got mine! I saw one a few minuets ago and wished for a way to make it up to you for saying that about the seeing the stars thing and now you can get yours cuz there are hundreds of them so you can't miss!" I was so excited because now Iggy can get his wish and I wouldn't feel bad anymore about my slip up.

I look over at Iggy and see that he has his eyes closed. 'He is really handsome' No! Bad Nudge! Bad, Bad, Bad!

He opens his eyes and looks in my direction.

"I made my wish."

I almost asked what it was but then I remember that it wouldn't come true if he told.

"That's good, hope it comes true." I go back to looking at the fiery sky.

"I hope so to." I can tell he's still looking at me, or in my general direction. It's making me a little nerves.

"What?" I say.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Ok, if you say so."

The shower was ending, only a few stars were falling now and then.

"We should have woke up Max and the others" I say, "They would have liked to see this!"

"Ya, I guess. Describe it to me please?"

"Um, ok." He scoots a little close and now our shoulders are touching.

I star to tell him about how the stars made the sky look like it was on fire and got so lost in the description that even when I was close to the end, I didn't notice the Iggy had leaned in.

When I was done, we stayed quite until suddenly Iggy leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

I went brain-dead.

He pulled back and stood up." Sorry." He turned to go.

I did the first thing I could think of. My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist and pulled.

He fell back down next to me on his back. He sure is unbalanced for a genetically enhanced bird boy.

"Hay!" He tried to sit up but I lend over him and held him down.

"If you're upset, I'm sorry!"

"I'm not upset, I just wanna know why, that's all."

He went quite

"Well?"

He mumbled something

"What was that?"

He took a beep breath." I said...I did it because…I like you." He blushed and looked away.

Now I was the silent one and I think that made him think that I rejected him.

He tried to push me up but I pushed him back.

"What?"

He sounded really sad

I'll have to change that real fast.

I leaned down and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Well, I like you too so there."

I really, really like watch now.

…...

**Fin!**

**I know it was a little sappy but I had fun.**

**Please review!**


	3. Angel and Gazzy, wishes for them part 1

**Here we are people! I promised the next and , supposedly, last chappy and here it is! But it turned into more so you're in luck! There's going to be another chappy for these last couples.  
Thanks to all those who followed this story for so long and waited! **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Totals pov**

"Let's camp down there for tonight!" Max yelled above the wind, pointing down to a little clearing below the flock, coming up on the right. I turned my head to look, my ears pressed flat to my head against the wind but still catching the sound of her voice.

No one argued and the started to bank and drop.  
I watched as Max and Fang dove down together, wings almost overlapping in each stroke. Nudge and Iggy followed right after them.

It's been almost 2 years since both couples and gotten together. It took them far too long, I think. It was far too obvious that Fang loved Max and her, him. Even a dog could see it and I should know, I am one!

"You ready Total?" A sweet voice broke me from my thoughts and I look down just in time to see Gazzy dive bomb after Iggy, shooting passed him with a loud laugh. Angel was hovering a few feet below me, waiting of our turn to descend.  
"Yupp!" I folded my wings and dropped passed her, she followed soon after. I opened my wings a little to slow and enjoy the free fall, still amazed by flying. As Angel drew up by me, I felt the current of her downward stroke blowing under my wings, carrying my on.

I looked over at her to see her silhouetted in the sun. She is truly a fallen angel.  
**  
****~Time break No POV~**

After landing and setting up camp, the usual fire and fighting over spots, the flock sat back and enjoyed the rare quietness, well, almost quietness…

"-and then she dove off the cliff after the little girl! Why would you jump if you can't fly? And then, after she caught the girl, she did a back flip and kicked off the cliff wall into the lake below them! It was soo cool! We have to go to a theater again! Its-"

"Nudge!"

"Ehehehe, Sorry!" The flock sighed, peace again…or maybe not.  
"What are we having for dinner? I want pizza! Can we get pizza? Can they deliver out here? Or we could go get it, it wouldn't take lo-" A hand appeared over her mouth, courtesy of Iggy. Thank goodness.  
' We're having hot-dogs before they spoil. We'll get pizza another time, ok Nudge?" Max said as she reached for her bag that held the dogs.

*Sigh* "Ok Max."  
They sat ate the now cooked hot-dogs in the spots that they had picked when they landed. As it had been since the couples hooked up, Max and Fang picked a spot together, further from the fire then the others but still in protecting distance, and the same when for Iggy and Nudge, though they stayed closer to the fire for the heat. The younger couple sat huddled together, Nudge whispering rapidly in Iggy's ear, giggling when whatever she said made him blush, and full out laughed when he whispered something back to her.  
Gazzy, Angel, and Total were in a sort of dog pile under a tree, nestled in a pile of fallen leaves and pine needles. Angel had her arm draped over Total, leaning her back against Gazzy's, who was curled in a ball, already half asleep after dogging down their food.(pun intended lol)  
Iggy was on first watch, then it was Angels turn. When Iggy shook her shoulder, signaling his watch was over, she untangled herself from the pile and moved closer to the fire.

She listened as Iggy walked over to the sleeping Nudge and waited till the rustling stopped and knew he was settled, before she turned her attention to the world outside their little bubble.

She opened herself up to the night life she could feel around her, using her gift to tap into the nocturnal animals' minds to get a better advantage. Animals could sense things far before they got to the flock and she wanted the most advantage in the dangerous time of the night.

**~Angles POV~**  
Mummers, scraps of words barely understood. These tidbits of thought I knew belonged to the surrounding animals. I can't completely understand them yet but the fact that I could hear them meant that no danger was close by. I stayed in tune to them while I lost myself in thought.

Things have change in the flock, not bug things or for the worse but things have changed. There are groups within the flock, like more flocks within the main one. It wasn't bad, but it was disarming in a way. I can read their thoughts though I try not to anymore. I can tell that if the flock was in danger, the couples would subconsciously protect their mates more-so then the flock as a whole. I know they still love Gazzy, Total and I with all their hearts but its second nature to put mates first. I feel a little left out, in all honesty. I know Gazzy does too, though he'd never say so. We've been sticking closer together so we knew we had each other for support. But both being 13 and knowing we have a shorter life than most, being alone while the others had their loves was a little depressing. I know 13 seems too young to be thinking about this kind of stuff, but come on, none of us are kids, far more mature of our age than any other teen you'd know. I just want someone that's mine like Max and Fang belong to each other in that special place in their hearts.

I look up at the blanket of black in the sky, riddled with holes that shined.  
_'Maybe if I wished on a star like the others did, my wish would come true too." _I knew it was a useless thing to do but it never hurt to try. I continued to watch the starts, in hope that one would take pity on me and fall to my rescue.  
I was so into my sky watching, I almost didn't notice the sudden silence that fell over the trees.  
All the choppy sentences that I'd pushed to the back of my mind had stopped. There was a ringing left in my ears and mind from the switch from sound to none at all.  
I stood up and turned towards the wall of trees behind me. There was no sense of fear in the air from the animals, just wary curiosity. Had a new animal entered their territory? Or was it human?  
There was movement behind me so I spun around, ready to attack.  
"It's just me." The voice came from the ground and I looked to see Total scuffling towards me.  
"Is something there? Should I wake the others" I crouched down next to him so he could whisper without wakening the flock.  
"No, let them sleep. Whatever it is, doesn't know we're here yet so I don't think it's a danger. I'm going to check it out, stay here and keep watch?"  
"No, you stay. I'm a dog; whatever it is it's going to pay less attention to me then you." He had a point.  
"Ok, just call with your mind if there's trouble."  
"I know, I will."  
I watched as the little black terrier ran to the edge of the trees, stall, than disappear in the wall of black.  
I sent my thoughts to him.  
"_Be careful Total"  
_All I got back was the feeling of a smile through his thoughts.  
**  
~Time Brake of Half hour~**

I was starting to worry. I haven't heard anything from him.  
_'I'm going to go look for him.'_ I took a few steps forward when I heard him.  
"_Angel, you need to come and see this."  
"Im coming!"_ He sounded a little shaken and that had me rushing into the trees, following our link to him.  
As I pushed aside a tree branch, I caught sight of him sitting by a hole in a stump. Slowly I approached, asking through mind if everything was safe. I watched him nod his furry head.  
Walking the rest of the way towards him, I peeked into the hole. It looked like there was a bundle of clothes stuffed into it. I reached out my hand to pull them out when the pile moved.  
I jumped back, looking at Total. He did a doggy shoulder shrug and backed up a little as well.  
"_I'm going to try to listen in" _Total only nodded.  
Shifting my attention to the hole, I focused and listened.  
"_Please, make them go away, go away, go away."  
"I'm scared, brother, help!"  
" BROTHER!"_ The last thought seemed to have been sent out to someone, it felt like another line had opened in her mind besides the one I was using, something I'd never had happen before.  
I turned to Total and sent my thoughts to him.  
"_It's a girl; she's no threat, just really scared. I don't know what she's doing her but there is another one, her brother, but I don-"My_ thought cut off. There was something coming towards us, and fast.  
"Total, someone's coming!" I told him out load, not bothering to mind speak. Whoever it was knew we were here.  
I felt him tense beside me and the sounds of someone running through the brush grew closer.  
"Get ready..."  
I dropped into a fighting stance as the figure burst through the underbrush and into the clearing.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Whoever it was, he was scared but determined to protect the girl hiding behind us.  
He didn't stop running as he shouted that and sped right at me, faster than a normal human could, warning me that these were no ordinary kids.  
He jumped at me when he was a few feet away, trying to tackle me. I grabbed his arm and shirt front, tossed him to the ground and pinned him there.  
"LET ME GO!"  
"I'm not going to hurt you, not unless you give me a reason to." I spoke to the back of his head, holding him still as he struggled.  
"GET OFF!" His demand was muffled by the ground I was pushing him into.  
"Stop fighting or I'll-"  
"PLEASE, don't hurt him!" A new voice came from behind me. The girl from the stump had come out of hiding.  
I turned my head to look at her and was a little shocked to see that she was only about a year younger than me.  
Her dirty blond hair looked matted and in need of a good wash. She was wearing a tattered white dress with a brown throw over her shoulders that weren't in much better condition. Her feet where bare.  
"I wasn't planning on it. He rushed at us." I directed this partly to the boy beneath me.  
"He thought I was in danger. I was scared and told him to help me." Her voice wobbled as she told me this but she didn't back away from my stare.  
"Told him how? And don't lie, I can tell when you are." I tapped into her mind again to make sure I got the truth. Her thoughts were all over the place, not as easily understood as most humans, mutant or not. Almost like the minds of animals.  
'_Have to help him'  
'Can't tell her'  
"She's dangerous but - need her help."_ Wait, that wasn't her thought.  
I glance down the boy. '_There's no way…'_ I continue to listen as she starts to talk aloud.  
"Um, I heard you coming and called out?" She said it more like a question, completely giving it away.  
_"Smooth…"  
"Sorry!-can't help it- scared."  
"It's ok, calm-. Get her to-off me." _I'd never had this hard of a time hearing minds. She started to stutter again and I looked at Total, overlooked by the other two.  
"_I'm going to let him up, watch her." _The girl was still rambling on, trying to get me to let her brother go and to cover her lie.  
"Shut up please, I know you're lying." I told in a sweet voice. "I'm going to let him up but if you try anything, I will kill him." I watched her swallow her fear at the treat and nod.  
"_Don't- guard down" _That thought was quickly sent to her and I slowly backed off of him. When I stepped away, he jumped up and spun to face me, ready to fight.  
"Relax, I'm not going to fight you, there's no point."  
"How do I know that? Who are you? What do you want? Are you with them? We're never going back there, I'll die before I let that happen!" He didn't drop his fight stance and tried to edge closer to his sister.  
That caught my interest. What had these kids gone through? Were they the same as us?  
"Who's after you? And where did you come from?" I tuned in again and tried to dig a little into his mind.  
He didn't talk but he didn't have to. Flashes of memories, of crates, of men in white coats, of two adults that looked more feline then human. They came in quick snapshots as the question recalled the past.  
Metal tables, being chased by large dogs, pain and more.  
I cut the link, it was bringing back pain that I didn't want to recall.  
"So, you're from the school."

Why am I not surprised.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Cliffy! Sorry bout making it another chappy but it was getting to long and I didn't want to keep you waiting! So Ill work on the next one and that should be the last. Its kinda turning into more then just short stories for each but I'm going to try to keep this one as close to the set up as the other 2 unless you want me to make it a full blown story and twine them all together.

**  
Review and let me know!**


	4. Whats going on? Wishes for them Part 2

_**~Last time~**__  
"Who's after you? And where did you come from?" I tuned in again and tried to dig a little into his mind._

_He didn't talk but he didn't have to. Flashes of memories, of crates, of men in white coats, of two adults that looked more feline then human. They came in quick snapshots as the question recalled the past._

_Metal tables, being chased by large dogs, pain and more._

_I cut the link, it was bringing back pain that I didn't want to recall._

"_So, you're from the school." How am I not surprised.  
__**~End recap~  
**_  
My mind went right into protection mode.  
"Is there one close to here? How far? Is it large?" I had to find out, if the flock was in danger, we needed to leave and fast.

He had turned his head away at the beginning of the questioning but now it whipped back to look at me.

"How did you know? You're with them aren't you?" He tensed again, ready to run. I heard him tell her to do the same.

"Wait! I'm not with them, they're after me too. Just tell me what you know." I tapped in again after I asked the question because even if he chose not to answer, the question itself would bring the information to mind and I'll get what I wanted ether way.

In his mind, the replay of a two-day frantic run tracing back to a warehouse type building, smaller than most any of us in the flock had seen. It was squeezed into a niche of a small rock mountain.  
In a quick flash I saw that the mountain was still in the forest, on a tree-lined incline, thinning out the further up it went.

_'I can find this from the sky if it's that thin of cover.'_

Inside it was all open. Flashes inside the cages lining the wall showed what all us experiments have seen before, each other. Failures that were stuffed into tiny cages to wait for death or more trials that would still kill them and larger containers for more advanced and promising mutations.

There was one focus on the feline adults again and then it flashed to the staff.

Thank goodness there didn't seem to be more than 26 of them. This must be a closed off, more independent school then the others. What were they working on there that separated from the others?

_'I have to report this to Max and the others.'  
_  
It was then that I felt a little nag at the edge of my mind. It took me a second to realize what it meant. I slammed up my mental walls that I'd never thought I'd have to use to block out another mind. But I was a second to slow it seems because the recall of memories stopped and I caught the panic he had at the thought of others.

He had stood in silence after my questions and through the seconds it had taken me to go through his mind.  
Now he spoke, backing away as he did.  
"I'm not giving you answers to anything you ask me. You're not giving me anything to tell me you're really not with them. Why would they be after you? You're a normal kid; they don't take older kids like you. And you're not alone are you?" I could feel him pushing at my mind again but I held the walls up.  
He turned to the girl again though didn't look away from me and spoke aloud to make it final. "Let's go, we're leaving."  
_  
'Total?'  
'Let them go, I don't trust them.'  
_I agreed with him but at the same time I felt I shouldn't let them leave. My eyes stayed locked with the retreating boy's as I spoke to Total again.  
'_I'm taking them to the flock.'  
_The little black dogs head whipped towards me but I ignored his violently thought objections.

"Wait." I didn't know what to say to convince him that I wasn't with the school besides to show him.  
My simple command stopped his retreat. The girl had crept up next to him and he reached out his hand for hers, still staring at me.  
I didn't say anything, just shrugged out of my jacket.  
"What are you doing?" I picked up more confusion than fear from him so I continued, even though Total was screaming in his head to stop.  
Shaking my shoulders to loosen my cramped wings, I took a deep breath and unfolded them slowly.

I watched the boy's face as my pure white wings extended to their full length, almost tripling my size.  
I saw his shock and amazement and let it sink in before I spoke.  
"I told you I wasn't with them. I'm the same as you, went through similar things, felt just as much pain. There's no way I'd ever side with the white coats."  
He took a step back towards me but then the girl pulled his arm.

I turned to look at her for the first time since the boy had entered the clearing  
She looked so shaken that it made me question if she was really like us or not.  
Her hand that held his was turning white with how are she was gripping it. She turned her head to him.  
"What does she mean? How are you like her? She has wings! What happening Leon?"

Leon's stare turned into a glare as it registered what she said and I caught an angry 'Dammit' .  
I was missing something here. He never told her about him? But she was from the school, I caught that much from her mind, how had she never seen mutations before?  
I decided to give up another secret and ask him through a mind link, I didn't think it was safe with her anymore.

_'How is she from the school but this is all new? Who is she?'  
_The shock on his face would have made me laugh if this wasn't so serious. I'd have to kill them if my guess of them being like me was wrong and they were with them.  
'_So you could read minds and still bothered to question us. That's how you blocked me out.' _He sounded angry and a little embarrassed that I had gotten into his mind without his notice.  
'_Answer me. Who is she? I'll give you a chance to answer before I find out for myself. Blocking me won't work ether, I'm stronger then you.'  
'She's no one! When I escaped, she was out in the open, uncaged and unwatched so I grabbed her and ran. I didn't want to leave her behind if I had the chance to save her.'  
'So you don't know who she is? Never saw her before your escape?'  
'No… Why does it matter anyway? I saved her from that hell, I don't need to know her for that.'  
'Have you read her mind?'  
_He didn't answer, fought to hind it from me. The girl in question was still pulling his arm, trying to get him to leave. He pulled back slightly, saying without words that he wasn't leaving yet.  
He lasted a second before I heard his answer.  
_'I cant.'  
'So you have trouble with her mind too? I know why I can't as easily read yours but she doesn't have the same ability right? But I can still read it.'  
'So only I can't, huh?'  
'I need to find out if I can let her go. It's not safe, for me or even you to not know where she's been kept or her background. If shes with them…'  
'YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!'_ He had caught the end of that thought and bared his teeth at me. As I tuned my thoughts to the girl half hiding behind him, it faintly registered he had fangs.  
I didn't hesitate when I linked to her and dove into her mind, fighting passed the walls she didn't even know she had to protect her mind.  
_  
'What is she? What's going on? Why are they just staring at each other? Is he talking to her?'_

So she was fully aware that he could speak to peoples minds but nothing else.  
I pushed deeper, past the conscious thoughts.  
Sought out her memories.

Flashed of the same chase that I got from the boy, more fear laced into it, more confusion. Who is this boy? Where were they going? Why were they running and why were they being chased? Was that dogs?  
I went further back and almost broke the connection in shock.

_A helicopter ride then a long car ride. Dad was taking her to his far away job for the first time to teach her about it._ _Bored and sleepy._

Her memory skipped to being shaken awake by a man, her dad, and led into the warehouse from the boys memories.  
I connected these next thoughts to Leon so he could see for himself.

_The heavy metal door pulled open from the inside and there where cages everywhere. Mummers and hushed conversations echoed in the large room mixed with sounds of different animals  
'This is where your dad works, Katie-sweetheart'  
A man swung into view when she turned her head to look. He was wearing a white lab and smiling at her with pride._

"No…" it was barely whispered. I turned to look back at Leon. He looked terrified.  
He slowly pulled his hand away from Katie and, turning to face her, took a few steps away.  
"You're his daughter…you're that man's daughter. I thought I was saving you...  
Oh god, You're not one of us...you're that monsters daughter!"

**xoxoxoxoXOXOXOXOXOXOxoxoxoxo **

**Since so many of you said you wanted this to turn into a full story, I decided….I will :)**

**So here's a bit more for you all. Sorry its a short chappy but if I wait till there's more, you'll be left waiting far longer, I have a long work week ahead and I'm not sure when Ill get the chance to write again.**

**Oh, and I know now that this story is changing, the first 2 chaps don't really fit all the well but I'll figure that out later.**  
**Ja! I'll try to update again soon**


End file.
